Odd x Jim: the switch
by Odddellarfan
Summary: A sotry of Jim and Odd switching bodies. Inspiration from lyokoyaoi story. Rated M. Yaoi, lemon. Do not read this if you hate yaoi or hate this pairing


Odd x Jim: The Switch

Odd and Jim already dating for two months. They're more close than before. Nobody know that they're dating for two months except Ulrich, he the first one who told by Odd that Odd is a gay guy. Ulrich always know everytime when Odd take a shower on the last order so Odd can have a shower with Jim.

On Friday, Odd's class have PE class on the last period. Odd know that he can have another sexy shower with Jim again. When nobody see around, Jim wink at Odd to give him a signal for their sexy time. "Della Robbia, come here!" yelled Jim. Odd know why Jim wan to have a chat with him. But this time, Odd surprised of what is Jim say to him.

"Odd my sweetheart, can I asking you something?" asked Jim quietly.

"Go on, I'll listen to you" replied Odd.

"I'm wondering if we can switch bodies and then we can make out or something. Wouldn't it be amazing if you kissed by yourself?" said Jim

"What?!" said Odd, he caught himself so he's not yelling to hard. And then, a wild idea appear opin his head. "So you want the answer, Jim? You're so curious and have so many imagination. Meet me at the forest at 3 pm. I'll text you, love you jimbo!" said Odd as he walk back to his classmate. Later than, he talked with Ulrich.

"Hi, Ulrich! Can I get some help from you?" asked Odd

"What is this again? What kind of help do you want?" replied Ulrich.

"Do you remember when Jeremie tried to transfer you directly to the sector 5 and he split your body and mind, and you can talked in Kiwi's body?" said Odd

"Yes, I still remember that. And...what's the point?" asked Ulrich.

"well..." then Odd explain anything to Ulrich about his plan switch bodies with Jim and make out with Jim. Ulrich is shock at first but then he calm down himself. "Besides, xana is gone and we can use the supercomputer, so do you want to help?" asked Odd.

"Okay then. I help you because I won't be annoyed by your sleep and mentioning Jim's name." answered Ulrich.

"Shall we go now?" continued Odd.

Then, Ulrich and Odd start to walk into the forest. At the forest, they meet with Jim. "What is he doing here, Odd?" asked Jim curiously.

"He'll help us for your imagination, Jimbo." answered Odd. Jim is puzzled by what is Odd said to him and Ulrich is not talking too much. Later, they're walking to the sewer from the forest. Jim still confused of what his lover thinking about. After a long walking, they're arrived at the factory. They're go to the elevator and go down to the supercomputer room.

"Odd, what is this?" asked Jim as the supercomputer revealing itself.

"I'll explain it to you later." answered Odd.

"Odd, Jim, go to the scanner room, as I'm insert the code." said Ulrich as he walk into elevator and press the 'up' button and he disappeared. "Jimbo sweetie, don't worried everything'll be alright." said Odd as he get a text from Ulrich to go to the scanner room.

"Ulrich, we're here." said Odd. "Jimbo, pick one from these three scanners, after that just stand relax in there." continued Odd.

"Fine, honey." said Jim as he begin to walk into the scanner and followed by Odd who walk into another scanner. "Stern, we're ready for this alien things." said Jim as Ulrich type the code that make his body split before.

"Transfer, Odd! Transfer, Jim!" said Ulrich as the scanner door closed. "Scanner, Odd! Scanner, Jim!" the white bar of scanner going up and settled down again. "Virtualization!" continued Ulrich as the wind blow up from the downside of the scanner. "Guys, stay in the scanner room, I'll materialize your bodies back." said Ulrich as he begin to type the materialization code. "Materialization, Odd! Materialization, Jim!" continued Ulrich as the scanners door are opened. Odd and Jim bodies are falling out from the scanner. "Guys, if you can hear me, touch your own face." said Ulrich, then Odd and Jim wake up.

"Wow, that was weird." said Jim.

"Yeah I know, let's go meet Ulrich." answered Odd as they start to walk to the elevator to meet with Ulrich. In the computer lab, Ulrich explaining how to switch bodies, after that he walk to the elevator and back to school.

"So, only that?" asked Jim.

"That so simple. But before we back to school, I need to check something." said Odd.

"What is that, Odd sweetie?" asked Jim

"Your lyoko ID card." answered Odd and he give a short explanation of Lyoko and anything about xana. Jim seems understand and Odd typing to see all Lyokowarriors ID card. And he gasped as he see Jim's ID card. "Wow it's amazing!" said Odd.

"What is it?" asked Jim

"Your lyoko form is same as me, you're cat too. And your appearance is me?!" answered Odd as he begin detailing every inch of Jim's lyoko form.

"How come I can be you?" asked Jim.

"When we get virtualized for the first time, the supercomputer read our deepest desire and make it to our virtual reincarnation." explained Odd.

"I get it, because my desire is you, so I'm your twin in lyoko? That's amazing" said Jim

"Anyway, let's go back to school. But we need to turn off the computer again." Said Odd as they back to the supercomputer room and turned it off. Then, they're heading back to kadic. In the sewer, they start to talk about switch bodies and they're arrive at the forest.

"You're ready, Jim?" asked Odd as he 'jumped' from his body. His body fall to the grass. As Jim start to following Odd. Jim's body start to fall to the ground.

"Are we die?" asked Jim

"We can say yes and no. Anyway let's start to switch bodies" answered Odd as he touch Jim's face and he already inside Jim's body.

"Is this safe?" asked Jim in his mind as he touch Odd's face and in a sec he already inside Odd's body. "Ouch, my ass is so fucking hurt." said Jim as he scratch Odd's ass.

"That's because you fuck me really hard with your monster cock." said Odd.

"I'm sorry for that." continued Jim as he start to hug his own body.

"Shower then?" asked Odd. "But you need to pick up my clothes from my dorm." continued Odd.

"Sure, Odd sweetie." replied Jim as they start to walk back to the dorm. Jim go to the Odd and Ulrich room. He started to find Odd's pajama. Then Ulrich walk into the room, and sit on his bed.

"Hi, Odd! Going for a shower?" said Ulrich

Then Jim turn around and say, "Stern, it's me Jim." After that, Ulrich got shocked he wasn't see that one coming.

"Ugh, sorry Jim. I don't know that. I think that you're still Odd." said Ulrich. "Am I get a detention?" continued Ulrich.

"Actually, I can give you a detention but because you're my boyfriend bestfriend, I'll not give you any detention." answered Jim and give Ulrich a smile then leave the room. Then, Jim walked to the shower room. In there, Odd already waiting for him inside his body. "Sorry, that I make you waiting. Shower now?" asked Jim.

"Sure, my lovely Jimbo." answered Odd as he rub Jim's hair but he felt weird because he rub his own hair. In the shower they're stripping theyself slowly and study their own body. Jim realize how fat he is.

"Odd, I think I supposed to do a diet." said Jim with a low voice.

"Don't do that, Jimbo. I love you no matter what you look like." said Odd. "Anyway, is my ass still hurting you?" continued Odd.

"Yes, it still hurt me. And...wow...just wow! I don't know that my dick so magnificent." said Jim. "Before we start our shower, can I tease my own body? I wanna taste my own body." continued Jim.

"Go on." replied Odd as Jim start to learn his own body. He start with sniffing his armpit, licking his armpit then continue with suck his own nipples. Odd moan in pleasure. Later then, he start to lick his pecs and move to his belly. He go down until he meet with his dick. He start to sniff his pubes and dick then lick his dick and suck his own balls. The pleasure that Jim send make Odd want to cum. "Nggghhhhh, Jim I'm cumming!" then Odd blow Jim's load to his own body like a bukkake.

"Wow! I think I'll bukkake you next time. Just look my load that you shoots! It's messy, Odd." said Jim happily

Without a warning, Odd give Jim a kiss. At first, Jim resist to being kiss by Odd, then start to following the rhythm. Then Odd stop kissing Jim and start to lick his own body to clean his body from Jim's load that he blew before. He lick his own body, from the face, armpit, belly, his purple pubes and suck his own dick. Odd suck his dick slowly at first then faster and more faster. Jim moaned in pleasure and he blow Odd's load directly to his own mouth. Odd start to stand up and kiss Jim, letting his own cum flowing to his own mouth.

"That so tasty, Odd. You're natural." said Jim after he drank Odd's load. "But your ass, is killing me. I think it will be awkward...but...I want to know how it feel being fucked by yourself." continued Jim.

"You mean, I'm the seme now?" asked Odd.

"Yes, Odd. Only this time. But I think we're supposed to turn on the shower so we can have a shower and making love at once." answered Jim as he turn over the shower knot and let the warm water flowing to their body.

"Ah Jim, that so good." said Odd. "Jimbo can you please turn over and show me my own hole?" continued Odd as Jim turn over Odd's body and showing Odd his own hole. "Oh boy. That's how my hole look like after being fucked by you for two months?" said Odd shockingly.

"Yes, but you wouldn't mind, huh?" asked Jim.

"Of course not. I like anything you do to me." said Odd as he aiming Jim's dick to his hole. "Ready?" continued Odd.

"I'm glad you wouldn't mind, by the way, I'm ready." replied Jim

"Then, here we go!" said Odd as he push all Jim's dick to his hole. Jim grunted as his dick fuck him. He never feel that it'll be so fucking hurt. Now he know what Odd's feel when they have their first time having sex. Jim feel that Odd hit the right spot and he start to moan in pleasure, saying Odd's name everytime he hit the right spot.

"Dammit, Odd! You're not bad as seme. Besides, you can use my dick really good." said Jim

"And you too, Jimbo. As the uke this time you're like you already used to it." replied Odd.

Odd fuck Jim in a rhythm. The sound of Jim's balls slapping Odd's ass is echoing to all corner of the room. They're have a really good sex in there. As Odd reach the climax, so do Jim, they booth cumming on the same time.

"JIM, I'M CUMMING!" said Odd as he blow Jim's load to his own hole.

"AH, ODD ME TOO. THIS IS SO HARD, I'M CUMMING!" said Jim as he blow Odd's load to the floor.

After that, Odd pull out Jim's dick from his hole and lick the sperm that leaked out from his hole. That's the most unique moment for booth of them.

"Odd, that was amazing. And I think we clean our self now." said Jim ad he start to stand up and have a shower.

"Jimbo, I have a request." said Odd.

"What is that?"asked Jim.

"Because tomorrow is saturday, can I be yourself for a day, please? I'm just curious." asked Odd.

"Well, okay then. And I need to learn my uke's body anyway." replied Jim with a smile. "So I still inside your body 'til tomorrow night and so do you." continued Jim.

"Aww Jim. Thank you, I love you so much!" replied Odd as he begin to kiss Jim again and continued their shower. After they're finish the shower, they go to Jim's room because Odd always spend a night every friday on there since they're dating.

"Odd, you so cute. Even in my body." said Jim as he pinch his own cheek.

"Aww Jim, that' so cute. And wish me have a good dream." replied Odd as he begin to sleep.

"Have a sweet dream, my love Odd." continued Jim as he begin to sleep too, hugging his lover even that so awkward because he's hugging himself. And they're sleep peacefully.

-The End-


End file.
